The Joy of Love
by Lynn Kessler
Summary: 23-year old Ryuzaki Sakuno discovers the joy of love... FujiSaku...
1. The Flashback

I came up with another fic. This time i plan to make it longer. Hope u guys like it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own pot.**

* * *

**

**The Joy of Love**

Chapter 1: The Flashback

"Ryo-chan!" an auburn-haired woman called out to her 4-year old son.

"Nani okaasan?" the boy with brown hair and blue eyes replied.

"Please don't run around in the café. Okaasan has lots of work to do so okaasan wants you to sit down at one place. Okaasan will come join you once I'm done here okay?"

"Hai okaasan!"

The boy then went to one of the tables to sit. He took out his crayons and a pice of paper and started drawing.

23-year old Ryuzaki Sakuno looks at the boy lovingly as she remembered the first time she met him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Flashback: 2 years ago

_"Sakuno-chan, can you please go in my place for the volunteer thing at the children's orphanage?" her best friend, Osakada Tomoka, asked. _

"But Tomo-chan…" before she could continue, Tomoka cuts her off, "Pretty please?? Horio-kun is sick and I want to go and visit him."

"Ok, Tomo- chan," she replied.

"Ah! Arigato Sakuno-chan! I'll treat you to lunch one day!" With that said, she gave Sakuno a quick hug and left to visit her boyfriend.

When Sakuno arrived at the orphanage, she saw a boy around 2 years old sitting outside by himself. Curious, Sakuno went up to the boy.

"Hi there," Sakuno greeted the boy as she took a seat next to the boy on the bench. When the boy heard Sakuno's voice, he stared curiously at her. 

_"What's your name?" Sakuno asked the little boy. _

"Ryoki," the boy replied. 

_"Why are you sitting out here alone?" she asked. All the other children are playing with each other inside happily. _

_"All my friends are talking about their new parents. I don't have anything to talk with them." He replied sadly._

_"Why?" _

_"Nobody wants to adopt me," he continued while looking at the other children happily playing inside. _

_Sakuno felt pity for the boy. He looks so fragile sitting there looking wistfully at his friends. Her heart went out to him. _

_"What do you say if I adopt you?" she asked, smiling brightly at him. _

_"Hontou?" Ryoki was now looking at Sakuno with hopeful eyes. _

_"Of course. That is if you don't mind me being your okaasan," she answered. _

_Actually, she herself has been lonely since her obaachan passed on. If Ryoki is with her then maybe she will not feel lonely anymore. _

_"Yatta! I've got a new okaasan!" Ryoki hugs Sakuno tightly then dragged her inside to tell all his friends. _

_End Flashback_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Eversince then, life has been great for her. With the money her obaachan left her, she managed a café after she graduated. She devotes all her time to her son and career that Tomo-chan always nags to her about having a boyfriend.

Clink!

The bell of her shop brought her back from her daze and she got ready to greet her customers.

* * *

A/N: How was that? I'm still undecided on the pairing. I was thinking to make it either a ryosaku or fujisaku pairing. So i hope u guys can give me ur opinions. Arigatou.

-Lynn-


	2. The Call

Yatta! chapter 2 is out!!! i decided to make this a fujisaku fic... minna arigatou for the review and tanx D'cute for the idea..I'll try my best to update as frequently as i can...hope u guys like it... ;)  
-Lynn- 

Disclaimer: I don't own pot... :).

* * *

**The Joy of Love  
**  
**Chapter 2: The Call **

"Okaasan! There's a call from Tomo-basan," Ryoki called for his mom. 

" Hai! I'm coming," came the reply from the kitchen.

It was a Sunday. The café was closed so they were spending time at home. Sakuno took the phone from her son. Ryoki ran to his room to play after passing the phone to his mom.

Sakuno: Moshi moshi  
Tomoka: Ah Sakuno-chan! How are you?  
Sakuno: I'm fine. Tomo-chan could you lower your voice a bit? You're a bit too loud.  
Tomoka: Gomen, gomen.  
Sakuno: So what did you call me for?  
Tomoka: I just wanted tell you that Momo-chan called me a while ago saying that they are having a reunion with the ex Seigaku tennis regulars this weekend.  
Sakuno: Are you and Horio-kun going? _(A/N: Tomoka and Horio are married...)_  
Tomoka: Of course! We wouldn't want to miss it. I heard that Ryoma–sama will also be there with his fiancée.

When she heard Ryoma's name, she remembered how she used to have a crush on the boy. He did not have any feelings for her back then so she moved on. Then she heard the news that Ryoma was engaged. She was shocked because she thought that he was too involved in tennis and has no time for girls. But it was all in the past. Now, she had gotten over him and is leading a great life.

Tomoka, who was on the other line was wondering why Sakuno suddenly went quiet.

Tomoka: Neh Sakuno-chan! Are you still there?  
Sakuno:….  
Tomoka: SAKUNO-CHAN!!!!

Upon hearing her friend's loud voice, she snapped out of her reverie.

Sakuno: Ah gomen Tomo-chan. I was just remembering the past.  
Tomoka: It's okay Sa-chan. So are you going?  
Sakuno: I don't know…  
Tomoka: Oh come on… it will be great. You can bring Ryo-chan along. The guys will definitely like him.  
Sakuno: Oh ok… I think I'll go… It's been such a long time since I've seen them anyway…  
Tomoka: Yay! I'll guarantee you that you'll enjoy it. I've heard that some of the regulars are still single like Fuji-san, Kikumaru-san and Oishi-san…hehe… maybe you can hook up with one of them.  
Sakuno: Mou…Tomo-chan! How many times must I say I'm not interested in having a boyfriend now.  
Tomoka: Hai hai. So I'll see you this weekend then.  
Sakuno: Yup. See you then. Bye…  
Tomoka: Bye… Say hi to Ryoki for me.

After she hung up the phone, Sakuno went to check up on Ryoki.

"Neh Ryo-chan? Do you want to go out this weekend? Okaasan is going to a reunion with my old sempai-tachi and friends," she asked Ryoki who was playing with his teddy bear on the bed.

"I wanna go!" the boy respond excitedly while jumping on his bed.

They seldom went out together as Sakuno was often busy with her cafe so Ryoki was happy when Sakuno suggested bringing him out on weekend.

"Ok then. We will go. Now stop jumping on your bed or you will fall," she reprimanded her son gently.

"Hai okaasan," the boy then resumed playing.Sakuno left Ryoki in his room to resume her work in the kitchen.

To be honest she was a bit excited about the upcoming reunion. It has been a few years since her obaachan's funeral where she last met her sempai-tachi.

Little did she know that the reunion will bring about a big change in her life.

**

* * *

**If u guys have any ideas to contribute plz don't hesitate to do so cos this is my first time writing a multi chapter fic so i need all the help i can get... tanx..  
**Plz R&R...**  



	3. The Reunion

Here's chapter 3 for u guys... Tanx for all the reviews. U guys are the best and tanx for the ideas. Feel free to give me more ideas for the story.  
-Lynn-

Disclaimer: I don't own pot.

* * *

**The Joy of Love  
**  
Chapter 3 : The Reunion

The weekend had arrived. Sakuno and Ryoki were getting ready to go to the reunion.

Ding Dong!

"Ah! Ryo-chan are you ready? Your obasan is already here, "Sakuno called for her son from the living room. While waiting for her son, she proceeded to answer the door.

Upon opening the door, she was greeted with a loud "Sakuno-chan!" and suddenly found herself in a deathly hug.

"Tomoka! Let go of Ryuzaki! She can't breathe," her husband chided when he saw Sakuno gasping for air.

"Gomen Sakuno-chan. Daijoubu?" Tomoka asked after she released her.

"I'm okay, Tomo-chan , arigatou Horio-kun," Sakuno replied, glad to be breathing again.

"Tomo-basan, Horio-jisan!" Ryoki appeared after hearing the commotion in the living room. He ran up to them and gave them a big hug.

"Ryo-chan! Wow, you've gotten bigger," Tomoka greeted the energetic 4-year old.

"So are u girls ready? We better set off now or else we're gonna be late for the reunion," Horio reminded them."Oh yeah. We better hurry. Ryo-chan let's go," Sakuno said.

After they had settled themselves in the car, they were all set to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The reunion was held at Kawamura's Sushi where they used to have their celebration parties.They were 15 minutes late when they finally arrived at Kawamura's Sushi. Tomoka excitedly dragged Horio inside after they get off the car so Sakuno and Ryoki were the last ones to enter.When she entered, she was greeted by loud noises in the restaurant courtesy of Eiji and Momo.

She stood there observing everyone. Eiji and Momo were fighting over sushi and Oishi was making sure that they don't kill each other or choke on their food. Kawamura was busy serving them. Tezuka sat at one corner with his ever impassive face, sipping green tea. Kaidoh was sitting quietly while ocassionaly making comments on Momo's childishness. Sakuno also noted that they did not bring their spouses along. Echizen was with his fiancee. They were talking to Kawamura who had joined them at the table.

"Some things just never changed," she thought.

Suddenly Sakuno realized something. One person was missing. Sakuno tried to remember who she left out.

"Ah! Fuji-san is not here yet," she muttered audibly not knowing that the person she's talking about was standing right behind her.

"What about me Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked. He had just arrived when he saw Sakuno standing there. He was going to greet her when he suddenly heard her mentioning his name.

"Fuji-san!" Sakuno exclaimed causing everyone in the restaurant to look at the pair at the entrance.

"Hoi hoi! It's Sakuno-chan and Fuji, nya," Eiji shouted upon seeing the duo. "How come you're together nya?" he continued while grinning mischieviously at them.

Before Sakuno could answer, she felt a tug on her skirt. She look at her son.

"Okaasan, can we sit down? I'm hungry," Ryoki complained. He was getting tired standing there for the last few minutes.

Eiji peered curiously at the boy upon hearing his voice. Then realization dawned on him.

"Nya Fuji! When did you and Sakuno-chan get married? You didn't even invite me nya? And now you already have a son, nya," he whined as he glomps the tensai who now had his eyes open staring incredulously at his friend.

"What?!" everyone shouted(except Tezuka, Ryoma, Horio and Tomoka).

* * *

That's it for this chapter... Hope this chapter turned out okay... Plz R&R...  



	4. Clearing Things Up

Chapter 4 is up... yay... enjoy...  
-Lynn-

Disclaimer: i don't own pot...

* * *

**The Joy of Love**

Chapter 4: Clearing Things Up

"Ano Kikumaru-san, Fuji-san and I are not together. We just happened to meet at the entrance and Ryo-chan is not his son either," Sakuno explained as she took a seat next to Tomoka and Horio with Ryoki beside her.

Eiji seems to not hear the first part of the explanation as he soon starts jumping to conclusions again. "Nya Sakuno-chan! You are married to Fuji but you named your son after ochibi. How could you do that?" he exclaimed.

Sakuno sighed inwardly. Oishi, meanwhile, was trying to calm his friend who was causing quite a ruckus while the others sweatdropped at his outburst.

"Eiji, Sakuno-chan and I are not married and that boy is not my son although I must say he does resembles me," Fuji explained slowly to his friend.

"Eh? You guys are not married? That boy is not your son Fuji?" Eiji inquired. "Yes Eiji," the tensai replied.

"Then who is that boy nya?" he asked Sakuno.

"He's my son, Ryoki. I didn't name him after Echizen-san by the way," she replied.

"Hehe.. Gomen Sakuno-chan. You called him Ryo-chan so I thought he was named after ochibi," he said sheepishly.

Realizing something, Eiji asked," If you're not married to Fuji then who nya? You did not even invite us to your wedding."

Sighing, she replied,"I'm not married yet Kikumaru-san. Ryo-chan is my adopted son."

"That's right! She adopted Ryo-chan 2 years ago," Tomo-chan continued for her.

"Oh I see. Gomen Sakuno-chan for jumping to conclusions," Eiji stated embarrassedly.

"It's okay Kikumaru-san. Ryo-chan, why don't you introduce yourself dear? Sakuno told Ryoki.

"Konnichiwa minna-san. My name is Ryuzaki Ryoki. I'm 4 years old this year," Ryoki said with a big smile while holding up 4 fingers.

"Nya! Kawaii!!" Eiji said and he went to hug the boy. "My name is Kikumaru Eiji. Yoroshiku," Eiji introduced himself.

The others began introducing themselves to Ryoki.

After the introuctions, everyone began sharing what they have been up to. Ryoki had taken a liking to Fuji. He was now perched comfortably on Fuji's lap and Fuji doesn't seem to mind. Eiji noticed this and he nudged Momo. Then both of them were snickering by themselves.

"Neh Sakuno-chan. Don't you think that the both of them look like father and son?" Eiji said to Sakuno while poiinting at Ryoki and Fuji.

"Yup. If you join them then the three of you will be like a cute, happy family," Momo continued, giving Eiji a high five.

Sakuno blushed after hearing their statements. Although she had to admit that they really do look alike.

"Didn't I say that going to the reunion would be great? You can even get a husband and a father for Ryoki," Tomoka teased her.

"Mou! Tomo-chan! Don't say such things. Didn't I say that I'm not interested in having a boyfriend right now," she retorted.

"Well, you'll never know," Tomoka said, winking at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When everyone was already full they decided to go home since it was already late. After saying goodbye to everyone, Sakuno left with Ryoki. Tomoka and Horio had left earlier than her so she couldn't get a ride from them. While she was contemplating on whether to take a bus or a cab home, she felt a tap on her shoulder.Turning around, she was surprised to see Fuji.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"It's okay Fuji-san. We don't want to trouble you," she answered.

"Don't worry. It's no trouble at all," he said.

"Ok then. If you insists," she replied.

She was surprised when Fuji suddenly carry Ryoki in his arms before walking to his car. "He's really good with kids. He'll make a good father for Ryoki," she thought. She shook her head when she realised what she was thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's a nice kid," Fuji said while looking at Ryoki's reflection on his front mirror. He sneak a glance at the woman beside him. 'She has changed a lot this past few years. I almost couldn't recognized her. Looks like she's no more a shy and clumsy girl,' Fuji thought.

"Yeah, he is," Sakuno replied, interrupting his thoughts.When they reached Sakuno's apartment, Ryoki was already asleep so Fuji offered to carry him upstairs. After he had put Ryoki in his bed, he turned to leave.

"Arigatou Fuji-san," Sakuno said, while opening the door.

"Ah. It was my pleasure. I hope we'll meet again," he said, smiling serenely.

"I hope so too," she replied, smiling. After they said their goodbyes, Sakuno went to her room.

"What an interesting day it has been," she thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

How was it? I had quite a hard time writing the last part. I was thinking of having fuji dropping by at sakuno's cafe to visit ryoki in the next chapter... i need a name for sakuno's cafe so if u guys have any ideas do tell...tanx

Plz R&R...


	5. Sweetz Cafe

Yay! chapter 5 is finally up! had quite a hard time writing this chapter. btw, tanx to rebeccasanfujieijilvr for the cafe's name... enjoy evryone...  
-Lynn-

Disclaimer: I dont own pot...

* * *

**The Joy of Love**

Chapter 5 : Sweetz Café

Fuji and Eiji were hanging out together since it was Saturday. Eiji had invited the rest of the ex tennis regulars but they were all busy with their families except Oishi who was busy with work.

"Fuji! Fuji! Let's go to Sweetz Café nya. I heard that they have the best desserts," Eiji called out to his friend as he dragged him towards the small café at the corner of the street.

The café was pretty small. Slow music permeated the surroundings. The walls were painted blue and white providing a calm and relaxing atmosphere.

"Fuji! Isn't that Ryo-chan nya? Eiji asked when he spotted the 4-year old sitting inside the café.

"You are right. It is Ryoki. I wonder what he's doing here alone," Fuji replied, looking at the direction of the boy.

"Let's find out nya! Ryo-chan!" Eiji called out as they made their way to Ryoki's table.

Ryoki put down his crayons and looked around to see who had called him. When he spotted Eiji and Fuji, he waved enthusiastically at them.

"Hoi Ryo-chan, what are you doing nya?" Eiji questioned after they took their seat opposite the boy.

"I'm waiting for okaasan to join me," he replied.

"Where's your okaasan?" Fuji inquired.

"Hold on. I'll get okaasan," Ryoki said. He stood up and went to the back of the café.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuno was busy baking cakes in the kitchen when she heard Ryoki calling her.

"Okaasan! Okaasan!"

Sakuno stopped what she was doing and turn to look at her son who was running towards her.

"Ryoki! What did I say about running around in the kitchen?" she reprimanded her son gently.

"Gomenasai okaasan," Ryoki said dejectedly.

Seeing his dispirited son, Sakuno asked with a smile, "So what were you looking for me for?"

Regaining his cheerful self after seeing his mother's smile, he answered, "Fuji-jisan and Eiji-jisan are here. Come on okaasan." He tugs his mother hand gesturing her to follow him.

Before letting her son dragged her away, she called out to one of her kitchen staff to take over her work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While waiting for Ryoki, they placed their orders when the waitress approached them.

"Fuji-jisan, Eiji-jisan!" Ryoki called, dragging Sakuno towards their table.

"Yo! Sakuno-chan!" Eiji greeted fervently.

"Hello Sakuno-chan," Fuji acknowledged.

"Konnichiwa Fuji-san, Eiji-san," Sakuno greeted back, taking a seat opposite them, next to Ryoki.

"Sakuno-chan, I didn't know you work at this café nya," Eiji voiced out, looking awed at the café.

"Actually, I own the café," she replied.

"I heard that you own a café but I didn't know it was this one," Fuji stated.

Just then, their orders arrived. The waitress placed their orders on the table and left bowing slightly to Sakuno.

"Sugoi, nya! This looks delicious," Eiji exclaimed before starting to eat his chocolate fudge cake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Fuji and Sakuno was engaged in a conversation, Eiji turned his attention to Ryoki who was opposite him.

"Neh Ryo-chan. What are you drawing nya?" Eiji asked, leaning in across the table to look at what Ryoki is doing.

"I'm drawing okaasan and me. Hora, this is okaasan holding my hand in the park," he answered, pointing to the two people in the drawing.

While looking at the drawing, Eiji felt something was missing. An idea popped up in his head. He whispered some instructions to Ryoki. The boy nodded eagerly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Promiscuous girl  
__Wherever you are  
__I'm all alone  
__And it's you that I want_

"Ah gomen, it's my phone," Eiji said and stood up to take the call elsewhere.

Sakuno was about to ask Fuji if he'd like a refill when Eiji came back from his call.

"Gomen minna. I've to go now. Something came up," Eiji said.

Sakuno and Fuji nodded. Before he left, Eiji whispered to Ryoki, "Don't forget to show them the drawing I told you to do nya," The boy nodded and said his goodbye to Eiji.

Sakuno and Fuji who has been watching the whole exchange between the two were curious.

"Ryo-chan, what was that about?" Sakuno asked her son.

"Nothing. Eiji-jisan told me to draw this and show it to the both of you," Ryoki replied, handing the drawing to Fuji first.

Fuji's eyes widened and he had an amused smile on when he saw the drawing. He then passed the drawing over to Sakuno.

Upon seeing the drawing, Sakuno blushed. The drawing showed 3 people together at the beach. It shows a man and a woman holding a little boy's hands. The man had brown hair and a smile plastered on his face while the woman had long auburn hair. The boy had brown hair and blue eyes.

When he saw Sakuno's blushing face, Fuji couldn't help but tease her. Pretending not to know who the people in the drawing are, he asked, "Saa Ryoki, who are the people in the drawing?"

Ryoki, who was oblivious to what Fuji was planning, answered excitedly. "This is Fuji-jisan holding my right hand and this is okaasan holding my left. Eiji-jisan said that Fuji-jisan and okaasan will surely love the drawing."

"I like the drawing. We look like a happy family don't we Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked the blushing girl in front of him.

"Eh? Ano… um…" Sakuno stuttered.

Seeing the girl flustered reactions, Fuji said, "I was just kidding Sakuno-chan." Sakuno just offered him an embarrassed smile.

"Saa Ryoki… Would you like to go to the beach with me next weekend?" Fuji asked as the idea suddenly came to him.

"I would love to go! Can okaasan go too?" Ryoki inquired.

"Of course. It would be great if your okaasan comes along," Fuji responded.

"Yay! We're going to the beach!" Ryoki exclaimed, bouncing up and down at his seat. Sakuno smiled at her son's antics.

* * *

That's it... hope u guys like it... next chapter will be at the beach... i will be inserting some fujisaku moments in the next chapter... 

Plz R&R...


	6. At the Beach

Here's chapter 6 for u guys... Enjoy...  
-Lynn-

Disclaimer: I don't own pot...

* * *

**The Joy of Love**

Chapter 6: At the Beach

The weekend came pretty fast. Sakuno and Ryoki were preparing things to bring to the beach. Fuji will be coming to pick them up in an hour. Ryoki had been so excited since he woke up that he couldn't keep still.

Ding! Dong!

"Ah that must be Fuji-jisan!" Ryoki said before rushing to the door.

"Hello Ryoki," Fuji greeted the boy, picking him up and entering the apartment.

"Ohayou Sakuno-chan," Fuji said when he saw Sakuno.

"Ohayou Fuji-san," Sakuno replied, turning around to look at him. She quickly gathers all the things and headed out with the other two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were quite a lot of people at the beach when they reached as it was a Sunday. They went to look for a shady place to sit. They managed to find one and they settled down pretty quickly. Ryoki was bugging Fuji to go swimming with him.

"Fuji-jisan! Let's swim," Ryoki tugged Fuji's hand impatiently.

"Okay. But I'll have to go change first," he said before heading off to change with Ryoki in tow.

Meanwhile, Sakuno was taking out the food she brought in case they got hungry. When they came back, Sakuno reminded Ryoki to put on his sun block. When Sakuno was about to hand the sun block over to Fuji, she blushed slightly when she saw that Fuji was not wearing a shirt.

Sakuno watched as the two went playing in the water. She smiled because she had never seen Ryoki so happy before. Then her thoughts drifted off to Fuji. 'I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend. He's handsome, good with kids and he's like the guy in every girl's dreams,' she thought. 'I wonder if I have a chance,' she pondered. She hit her forehead lightly when she realized what she was thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuji decided to rest since Ryoki decided to build sandcastles. He was about to head back to where Sakuno was when he saw that she was walking towards his and Ryoki's direction. Then suddenly he saw her tripped over something and he quickly rushed over to catch her before she falls flat onto the sand.

Sakuno closed her eyes waiting for the fall but it did not come. She opened her eyes. She was surprised to see Fuji in front of her. His arm was wrapped around her waist while her hands were on his bare chest. They eyes were locked with each other. Without either of them realizing, they were leaning closer to each other. Their lips were inches apart. They were getting closer, closer, closer…

"Okaasan! Play with me!"

Sakuno quickly push him away while apologizing profusely before running off to her son. 'That was close,' she thought as she felt her heart beating fast. 'What was I thinking?' she reflected on what was about to happen just then between her and Fuji.

Fuji meanwhile was standing there, still trying to grasp what just happen. He walked over to the place where they sat up their picnic. He lies down on his back and mull over the incident that just occurred. Fuji had long realized that he had feelings for the auburn haired woman. Ever since they met at the reunion, he had a close relationship with Ryoki and got to know her better. He would usually find himself thinking of her most of the time. Being with Sakuno always makes him feel complete and at ease. He also loves Ryoki and treats him as his own. He thought he had a chance but when Sakuno pushed him away just then he felt rejected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the meantime, Sakuno was pondering over her feelings. She did not know if she like Fuji more than a friend but she often felt her heart beats faster whenever he's with her. She loves the way he likes to tease her, how he treats Ryoki and his charming smile.Her obaachan used to say 'You know you're in love when you see the world in his eyes and his eyes everywhere in the world.' She decided to take things slowly as they come and let nature take its own course.

Upon making that decision, she signaled to Ryoki that it was time to go home. They went back to where Fuji was. Fuji had already changed his clothes ready to go. Sakuno avoided looking at Fuji. They packed their things, and got ready to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride home was filled with silence. Ryoki was fast asleep at the back seat of the car. Sakuno was looking outside the window and Fuji concentrated on his driving.

"Sakuno, can I ask you a question?" Fuji asked breaking the silence between them. Sakuno nodded.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Fuji inquired.

Sakuno hesitated for a while before answering. "It's hard to find someone who would love both me and Ryoki. I'm waiting for someone who I really love and whom Ryoki would look up to as a father."

Fuji took a moment to think over Sakuno's words. "What if you met someone who loves both you and Ryoki? Someone like me maybe?" Fuji asked in earnest.

Sakuno was taken aback for awhile. She did not know what to say. She was about to say something when suddenly Fuji announced that they have arrived. He carried Ryoki up to Sakuno's apartment and put him on his bed.

Before he left, Fuji turned to Sakuno and said, "I hope you will think over what I said. I'll wait for you." With that said, he kissed her on her cheek and left, leaving Sakuno standing there touching the spot where Fuji had kissed her.

* * *

I need some ideas as to what will happen next cos i've kinda run out of ideas.

Plz R&R...


	7. Help

This chapter is longer than the others... enjoy... the first part is an idea contributed by nina natsu... tanx alot...  
-Lynn-

Disclaimer: I don't own pot.

* * *

**The Joy of Love**

Chapter 7: Help

The doorbell rang in Sakuno's apartment. Said girl had just finished washing the dishes from dinner, and had been walking into the living room to check if Ryoki was still playing contentedly.

"Coming!" She called out, walking quickly towards the door and opening it.

There stood a tall man in a business suit and a slightly shorter woman that had her arm linked with the man's. The man had stunning blue eyes, where as the woman had wavy blond hair that reached halfway down her back. She wore a formal dress with a fur shawl around her shoulders, and an expensive diamond necklace hanging around her neck. Sakuno blinked in confusion.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely. The man nodded slightly.

"You adopted a boy about two years ago by the name of Ryoki, correct?" He asked in a crisp tone.

Sakuno stood a little straighter, on alert. "And if I did?" She asked.

The woman broke free of the man's arm and pushed pass Sakuno into the apartment. The man followed, Sakuno quickly pursuing the unwelcome visitors.

"Excuse me, but it's incredibly rude to just push someone out of the way to enter their house!" Sakuno said, hurrying in front of the two adults and stopping their progress.

"I know that." The woman said, looking around Sakuno to see Ryoki playing with his toys.

"So that's the kid?" The woman said.

"Yeah." The man turned to Sakuno again. "Ryoki is my biological son, and I want him back."

"No you can't. I'm his legal guardian now. You have no right to take him away," she said firmly."I don't give a damn who his legal guardian is!" the man snapped.The man pushed Sakuno aside, grabbed a crying Ryoki under one arm and walked towards the door.

"Okaasan! Okaasan, what's going on?!" Ryoki sobbed.

"Why aren't you getting up? Okaasan!"

The man was getting annoyed by his flailing, and smacked Ryoki across the face to get him to shut up. Sakuno saw this and something inside of her snapped. Stumbling to her feet, she took off after the pair and her son. She was in front of them in a matter of second, eyes burning with rage.

"Drop him. NOW." She ordered in a deadly tone.

The man froze, his eyes widening, and the woman cowered behind him.

"Okaasan!" Ryoki cried again, struggling in the man's iron grip.

"Don't worry, Ryo-chan, okaasan won't let them take you." Sakuno promised the small boy. He nodded fearfully, small hands clutched in fists.

"What makes you think you can take me on?" The man growled.

Sakuno's right foot went behind her a little, and her hands found their way to a ready position.

"He's my son and I would die for him," She said, and with that she charged at the man, kicking him in the stomach and grabbing Ryo in the process, ripping him from the man's grip. The man stumbled into the wall and Ryoki clung desperately to his mother's neck, sobbing, as the auburn-haired woman stood tall.

"If you EVER try to take Ryoki away from me again, or harm him in any way, you won't get off so easily. Get out of my sight." She spat, and both people scurried away in fear.

"We'll be back, you can count on that!" The man said as they disappeared into their car. Sakuno sighed, clutching Ryoki closer to her. The boy was still sobbing. She gently patted the boy's back to calm him down.

"Sakuno-chan? Ryoki? What happened?!"

Ryoki snuggled closer into his mother's neck, while Sakuno spun towards the voice, free hand automatically going into a defensive position. Fuji kept running towards them, and Sakuno dropped her hand.

"Fuji-san!" She cried weakly, leaning against the cold wall next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you, but what happened?" He asked, coming to a stop in front of them. Noticing the red mark on Ryoki's cheek his eyes widened.

"Are you hurt?" Sakuno shook her head tiredly. "We're fine."

Ryoki had stopped crying and was now facing Fuji. A grin found its way to his face.

"Okaasan beat the bad guys! She got me back, just like she promised!" He cried joyfully. Fuji looked from the grinning child in front of him to the exhausted woman holding him and back again before making a decision.

"Why don't we go inside? You can sit down while you explain." He suggested, putting an arm around Sakuno's back to guide her into the apartment. Sakuno nodded. Sakuno began explaining everything that had just happened to Fuji. He sat there listening intently to every detail.

"So Ryoki's biological parents came back and tried to take him away? But then they said something about how he was so obedient that they would have no problem using him for what they needed..."

Sakuno nodded again, looking at the chair opposite them where Ryoki was lying asleep.

"Yeah. They were going to use him for something of their gain. I'm not sure what it is," Sakuno answered. Her eyelids were drooping, and she was swaying slightly on her spot next to Fuji on the other couch. Fuji saw this and put his arm around her shoulders, stopping the movement. He pulled her towards his chest, where she laid her head, and held her in his arms. In less than a minute, she fell asleep in his embrace.

"You're very brave, Sakuno-chan. I don't know if I could have done something like that. Don't worry, I'll protect you and Ryoki from now on," He murmured, burying his face in her hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since the incident, Fuji frequently dropped by their apartment and café. He could not risk the same thing happen to Sakuno and Ryoki. They had already lodged a complaint with the police.

A few weeks later, Sakuno received a call from the police saying that they had arrested the man and woman involved. The reason was still unknown as to why they wanted the boy. Sakuno was relieved and glad that they are safe now. She was also glad for Fuji's help. His presence always makes her feel safe and protected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuno keeps thinking about the other day when Fuji confessed his feelings to her. She was unsure of her feelings back then. Now whenever she looks at Fuji she would sometimes feel herself blush and her heart would beat faster. She also felt at ease whenever he's with her. She knew that she had fallen in love with the smiling tensai.

Fuji, on the other hand, did not want to pressure Sakuno. That was why he did not make any more moves. He told her that he would wait and he will. He would just let things take its natural course.

Ryoki often notices that his mother would act strange and different whenever Fuji-jisan is around. Her face would turn red and she would sometimes stutter. His mother would often be found deep in thought whenever she is alone. Ryoki wanted to know what is wrong with his mother so he asked someone who he thinks would probably know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eiji was lazing around at home when he got a call from an unexpected caller.

Eiji: Moshi moshi?  
Ryoki: Eiji-jisan? This is Ryoki.  
Eiji: Ah Ryo-chan! How are you nya?  
Ryoki: I'm fine. I need your help.  
Eiji: Nya what's wrong?  
Ryoki: It's okaasan. I observed that whenever Fuji-jisan is around, she would turn red and stutters often. I wanted to ask Fuji-jisan but I'm afraid he will tell okaasan.  
Eiji: Hehehe… I know what's wrong with your okaasan. She's lovesick nya.  
Ryoki: lovesick?  
Eiji: Yup. I know what to do to make her better. Don't worry nya. Leave it to Eiji-jisan.  
Ryoki: Okay. Arigatou Eiji-jisan.Eiji: Make sure you don't tell them about this okay?  
Ryoki: Okay. Okaasan is calling me… I have to go. Ja Eiji-jisan.  
Eiji: Ja Ryo-chan!

After ending the call, Eiji proceeded to call his ex-teammates.

* * *

Hope you guys like it... if u guys wants to contribute ideas on what Eiji will plan feel free to tell me... Ja...  
Please read and review... 


	8. The Plan

Sorry for the wait... Here's chapter 8 for u guys... tanx for all the reviews...  
-Lynn-

Disclaimer: i don't own pot.

* * *

**The Joy of Love**

Chapter 8: The Plan

"Hoi hoi! What should we do nya?" Eiji asked his companions.

They were having a meeting at the burger joint to discuss on how to get Fuji and Sakuno together. Oishi, Momo and Inui were the only people interested to help. Tezuka had hung up on him, Kaidoh fsshed and refused, Kawamura had work to do and Echizen responded with a 'mada mada dane.'

"Maybe we could let them try my Super Duper Lovey Dovey Juice," Inui replied, holding up a flask containing reddish-pink liquid.

"Inui! They will die even before their love could blossomed nya, well maybe Fuji won't… Momo, stop eating and start thinking nya! Ahhhh! Oishi help me!!" Eiji said loudly, causing the other customers to stare at him.

"Relax Eiji. I'm sure we'll think of something. Momo slow down or else you'll choke," Oishi said worriedly as he looked at Momo who was eating his burgers at a fast speed.

"Why don't we set up a date for them? We can even offer to take care of Ryo-chan for the night," Momo suggested, starting on his 6th burger.

"There's a 90 percent chance that it will work and 10 percent chance Fuji will figure out that we are planning," Inui informed them.

"Even if Fuji figures it out, it will be okay since we are helping him. I guess we could use Momo's suggestion," Oishi said.

"I agree! I will invite both Sakuno and Fuji to the movies with me then I will call them at the last minute that I can't make it nya," Eiji said excitedly.

"That's a good idea. Then we'll ask Taka-san to invite them to his restaurant on that same night. We can set up a romantic candlelight dinner for them," Momo said as he ate the last of his burger.

"There's a 98 percent chance Fuji will approve if he ever finds out about our plan, and a 2 percent chance he will hit Eiji with his shoe," Inui stated.

"Hoi? Why would he want to hit me with his shoe nya?" Eiji questioned, baffled.

Momo and Oishi were staring at Inui confused by his statement.

"I was making a joke. The chances that I should never ever try to make a joke again is 100 percent," Inui stated somewhat disappointed.

"Hoi?! Inui was making a joke nya! The world's gonna end!!" the red-head exclaimed.

Momo had burst into laughter at Inui's attempt to make a joke and Eiji's wailing. Oishi was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Inui, that was quite a funny joke," Oishi said before he himself burst into laughter together with Eiji and Momo.

"Ehem! Seems like you guys need my Hyper Remix Juice to stop laughing," Inui said, taking out a bottle of purple liquid.

Everyone immediately stops laughing. They were all silent.

"So everyone agrees with the plans?" Oishi asked, breaking the silence.

Everyone nodded.

"I will tell the others about the plan nya. I'll bet they would want to join in nya. We can even do some spying just like the old days nya," Eiji asked, grinning widely.

* * *

Hope u guys like it... stay tuned to the next chapter... Ja...

Please read and review... :)


	9. Plan Commences

yay! chapter 9 is up... enjoyz...  
-Lynn-

Disclaimer: i don't own pot

* * *

**The Joy of Love**

Chapter 9: Plan Commences

The regulars were all hanging out at Sweetz Café. Eiji had invited them there so that he could carry out his first part of the plan.

"Fuji, Sakuno-chan, do you want to go to the movies with me this Saturday, nya? Everyone's busy and they can't go with me," Eiji asked looking at both Sakuno and Fuji.

"Sure. I'm free on that day," Fuji replied.

"I don't mind going but Ryo-chan will have no one to look after him," Sakuno answered.

"I'll help take care of Ryo-chan for you. You just have fun with them," Oishi said.

"Thanks a lot Oishi-san. I'm sure Ryo-chan would love it," Sakuno replied.

"Then it's set nya. The 3 of us will go to the movies on Saturday then we'll eat at Taka-san's place," Eiji said, before winking at Kawamura.

"Right. I'll reserve the VIP room for you guys," Kawamura answered.

'Seems like something fishy is going on,' Fuji thought to himself.

They then decided on the place and time to meet. After reaching a decision, Fuji left as he had work to do and Sakuno went back to her work in the kitchen leaving Ryoki with the rest.

"Taka-san, remember to set up a romantic candlelight dinner for them. Oishi will fetch Ryo-chan from home and Momo will bring the camcorder for spying. Tezuka, Ochibi and Kaidoh will help Taka-san. Agreed?" Eiji said.

Everyone nodded even Tezuka and Echizen.

"Eiji-jisan. Can I do anything to help?" Ryoki asked.

"Ahhh! Ryo-chan! I forgot that you were here nya," Eiji exclaimed. "You can help Taka-san together with the others nya," he continued.

"Okay. I'll do my best," Ryoki said beaming proudly.

"Now that everything is set, we'll just have to wait till Saturday," Inui pronounced.

* * *

Next chapter will be the date...

please read and review...


	10. The Date Part I

Chapter 10 is up... tanx evryone for the reviews...enjoyz...  
-Lynn-

Disclaimer: i don't own pot.

* * *

**The Joy of Love**

Chapter 10: The Date Part I

"Oishi-san, arigatou for offering to take care of Ryo-chan for the night. I hope I'm not causing you any trouble," Sakuno said.

Oishi had showed up at her apartment together with Fuji. Fuji came to pick her up while Oishi came to fetch Ryoki.

"It is my pleasure Sakuno-chan. I'm sure Ryo-chan will have a great time. Right Ryo-chan?" Oishi asked.

"Hai! I can't wait to have fun," Ryoki replied cheerfully.

They said their goodbyes to Fuji and Sakuno and left.

"Saa, shall we go now? We don't want to keep Eiji waiting," Fuji said as he offered his arm to Sakuno who blushed but link his arm with his. 'She looks so cute when she blushed,' Fuji thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hoi, they are out. Momo, Inui let's follow them," Eiji told his spying buddies.

They were currently hiding in the bushes near Sakuno's apartment waiting for the couple to come out. They had seen Oishi came out with Ryoki so they knew they'll be coming out soon.

They reached the cinema in 15 minutes. Momo recorded the couple throughout the journey. They hid behind a pillar near the entrance of the cinema.

"Time for Plan A nya," Eiji announced, taking out his cell phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuji and Sakuno were waiting at the entrance for Eiji.

_Baby when you finally  
__Get to love somebody  
__Guess what  
__It's gonna be me_

Fuji excused himself from Sakuno before answering the phone.

Fuji: Moshi moshi?  
Eiji: Fuji! I can't make it to the movies nya. I'm sorry. You go enjoy the movie with Sakuno-chan nya. Gotta go. Ja

Before Fuji could say anything, Eiji had hung up. He went back to where Sakuno was standing.

"Sakuno, it seems that Eiji had something on so he can't make it," Fuji explained. 'There's probably something else going on. I'll find out soon,' Fuji thought to himself.

"Oh it's okay. Maybe we should go in now. The movie's starting," Sakuno said. 'Now that there's the two of us it seems like a date. I'm so nervous.'

Sakuno was surprised when Fuji took her hand in his and lead the way into the theatre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hoi Momo! Did you get that nya? That was so sweet," Eiji said.

"Of course I did. Wouldn't have missed it." Momo grinned holding up his camcorder.

"There's an 89 percent chance Fuji knows we're up to something," Inui stated.

"It doesn't matter nya. Now we just have to wait until they come out," Eiji said.

"I'll call Taka-san and asked how things are over there," Momo said.

Momo: Taka-san? How's everything?  
Taka: Everything's nearly done.  
Momo: Fuji and Sakuno just entered the cinema so you guys have at least 2 hours left..  
Taka: Okay. We'll get everything ready by then. Ja.  
Momo: Ja.

After hanging up, they resumed their waiting since they preferred not to go in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuno and Fuji did not know what movie they were watching since Eiji was the one who chose the movie and gave them the tickets.

They sat next to each other. Sakuno blushed when she felt Fuji accidentally brushed her arm. The movie soon started. Eiji had specifically chosen a horror movie for them. Sakuno was not a big fan of horror movies. She had to close her eyes a few times during the scary parts.

In the meanwhile, Fuji was enjoying himself very much. Not because of the movie but because of the girl next to him. Sakuno had her eyes closed and she had unconsciously grabbed his arm tightly. Fuji didn't bother to remove her hand from his arm. 'Maybe I should bring her to watch horror movies often,' Fuji noted mentally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuno cheered inwardly when the movie had ended. The other occupants of the theatre stood up to leave. Sakuno did not realize that she was holding on to Fuji's arm.

Fuji decided to tease her. "Neh Sakuno? You don't have to hold me so tightly. I'll never leave you, you know."

Sakuno blushed and immediately let go of his arm. 'When did that happen?' Sakuno thought.

"Shall we go?" Fuji asked as he stood up from his seat.

"Hai."

"Do you want to drop by at Taka-san's? He reminded me to come for dinner but if you're tired we can go home," Fuji asked.

"I'm not tired. I'm a little hungry though," Sakuno replied.

They then set off to Kawamura's Sushi.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Momo, Eiji, wake up. They are leaving," Inui tried to wake his spying buddies.

Eiji woke up instantly, wiping the drool off his face. "Ii data. Eiji drools when he sleeps. Momo needs to be kicked before he will wake up," Inui muttered, scribbling in his green notebook.

"Hoi! They look so happy. Look! Sakuno-chan is blushing nya," Eiji said, grinning widely.

"Ah young love, young love," Momo, who had been recording this whole time, said which earned him a hard knock on the head by Eiji.

"I think they are heading to Taka-san's now. We better hurry," Inui said.

"I'll call Taka-san nya," Eiji volunteered as they began to follow the couple at a distance.

"Moshi moshi? Taka-san? It's time for Plan B nya."

* * *

This is only the first part. Next up will be the candle light dinner...  
Please read and review.  



	11. The Date Part II

Here's chapter 11 for you guys... enjoyz...  
-Lynn-

Disclaimer: i don't own pot

**

* * *

****The Joy of Love**

Chapter 11: The Date Part II

"You guys came. Come on, I've saved the VIP room for you two," Kawamura invited them in.

They make their way to the VIP room. 'The restaurant seems empty,' Fuji noted. 'There's definitely something going on.'

When they entered the VIP room, they heard music being played. There was a table in the middle for two. Rose petals were scattered on the floor. The whole room had a romantic ambience to it.

Fuji pulled out the chair for Sakuno being the gentleman he is and Sakuno sat down thanking him. He took his seat opposite her. Suddenly, the lights went out and Kawamura came into the room with candles.

"Gomen Fuji, Sakuno-chan. There seems to be a blackout so we have to use candles in the meantime," Kawamura said sheepishly.

'I see. So this is what they have been up to," Fuji thought to himself.

"It's okay Taka-san. Thanks for the candles. It will be like a romantic candlelight dinner. Right Sakuno?" Fuji teased.

"Eh? Ano… Um…" Sakuno flushed. Fuji chuckled. "Mou, Fuji-san stop teasing me."

Kawamura placed the candles on the table and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hoi Fuji is so cheeky nya," Eiji said when Kawamura came out to join them in spying outside the door.

"Do you think it will be okay? I mean won't Fuji be figuring everything out by now?" Oishi said worriedly.

"Nya Oishi. Don't worry be happy nya," Eiji said.

Everyone had gathered at Kawamura's Sushi to spy on the couple(including Tezuka and Echizen).

"Neh, neh Oishi-jisan. Am I going to get a new daddy?" Ryoki tugs on Oishi's sleeve.

"I think so. You would like that wouldn't you?" Oishi smiled fondly at the boy. The boy grinned widely and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuji can't stop looking at the woman in front of him. Her beautiful face was illuminated by the candlelights. The way she would stutters when she talks makes her cuter.

Fuji reached out to touch her hand. Sakuno stopped talking and looked at Fuji confused.

"Sakuno, I…" he started but was interrupted by a knock on the door and Kawamura came in with their food.

Fuji lets go of Sakuno's hand and thanked Kawamura for serving them. Sakuno, on the otherhand, felt relieved by the interruption because she somewhat knew what he wanted to say. She felt that she wasn't ready yet. They ate their dinner in comfortable silence after Kawamura left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hoi Taka-san! Why did you enter just now? You spoil the moment nya," Eiji whispered to Kawamura.

"I didn't know. I just came to give their food. Gomen." Kawamura bowed his head. "It's okay Taka-san. It's not your fault." Oishi tried to console the sullen man.

"Che. Mada mada dane."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakuno, would you like to dance?" Fuji asked as he held out his hand.

"Sure." Sakuno shyly took his hand as he led her to the empty space besides their table.

Fuji placed both of Sakuno's hands around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. They swayed slowly to the music.

_**wakaregiwa no samishisa wa (The loneliness of parting)  
**__**ano koro kara kawaranai (is always the same.)  
**__**mata ashita aeru no ni (Despite being able to see you again tomorrow,)  
**__**hanaretakunai no (I don't want to leave.)**_

Fuji held Sakuno tightly in his arms. He felt as if time stops for the two of them. He did not want the moment to end.

_**sotto watashi wo dakishimete kureru (Please, embrace me gently.)  
**__**shiawase wo mamoritai zutto (I want to protect this happiness forever.)**_

"Sakuno, do you remember the question I asked you a few weeks ago?" Fuji bent down to whisper in her ear. Sakuno blushed slightly when she felt his breath tickling her ear.

**_manatsu no seiza ni terasarete (_**_**Illuminated by the midsummer constellations,)  
****futari chiisaku tonaeru (**__**The two of us recite in small voices.)  
****himitsu no kotoba oshiete ageru (**__**Will you teach me secret words?)  
ne, omajinai shiyou ****(Let's make a charm.)**_

_(Flashback)_

_"Sakuno, can I ask you a question?" Fuji asked breaking the silence between them. Sakuno nodded."Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Fuji inquired._

_Sakuno hesitated for a while before answering. "It's hard to find someone who would love both me and Ryoki. I'm waiting for someone who I really love and whom Ryoki would look up to as a father."_

_Fuji took a moment to think over Sakuno's words. "What if you met someone who loves both you and Ryoki? Someone like me maybe?" Fuji asked in earnest._

_Sakuno was taken aback for awhile. She did not know what to say. She was about to say something when suddenly Fuji announced that they have arrived. He carried Ryoki up to Sakuno's apartment and put him on his bed._

_Before he left, Fuji turned to Sakuno and said, "I hope you will think over what I said. I'll wait for you." With that said, he kissed her on her cheek and left, leaving Sakuno standing there touching the spot where Fuji had kissed her._

_(End flashback)_

**_itsumo aruku kaerimichi (_**_**On the way we always walk home,)  
****tsunaida te wo hanasenai (**__**We're unable to separate our connected hands.)  
****kono mama itai keredo (**__**I want to stay like this, but)  
****toki ga sugite iku (****Time keeps passing by.)**_

"I'm still waiting for your answer," Fuji said looking hopefully at her.

**_yozora ni egaku yume wa hitotsu dake (_**_**There is only one dream painted in the sky;)  
****anata no hoshi ni naritai itsuka (****I want to become your star, someday.)**_

Sakuno knew that it was time to let Fuji knows of her feelings. "If I meet someone who loves both me and Ryo-chan, I'll accept him. I love you Fuji-san."

**_yasashii hitomi wo miteitara (_**_**If I look into your gentle eyes,)  
****naze ka namida ga afureru (**__**For some reason, my tears overflow.)  
****hajimete no setsunasa wo shitta no (**__**You knew my initial pains)  
.****...anata ga suki ****(...I love you)**_

Surprised, Fuji opened his eyes and directed his gaze to the woman in his embrace only to find her looking at him with a shy smile on her face.

**_manatsu no seiza ni terasarete (_**_**Illuminated by the midnight constellations,)  
****futari shizuka ni inoru no (**__**The two of us pray in silence.)  
****sunao na kimochi no mama de (**__**With such honest feelings,)  
****issho ni iraremasu youni (****We can stay together like this.)**_

Fuji embraced Sakuno tightly in his arms. "I love you Sakuno."

"I love you too Fuji-san."

"Call me Syuusuke."

He then kissed her. Sakuno was surprised at first but she returned the kiss soon after.

**_hikari ga umareta no ima (_**_**Light is given life, now)  
****futari no kokoro no naka ni (****By our hearts)**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Congratulations Fuji and Sakuno-chan!"

The couple broke their kiss and found the regulars and Ryoki standing at the door clapping. Ryoki ran up to Fuji and he hoist him up on his shoulders. "Yay! Fuji-jisan is gonna be my otousan!" Ryoki cheered.

"Congratulations Fuji and Sakuno-chan nya," Eiji glomp the couple. "It's thank to your plan Eiji," Fuji replied.

"I told you that there was a 98 percent chance that he had figure out our plan," Inui stated.

"Didn't I tell you not to let your guard down?" Tezuka said.

"But at least I brought them together nya," Eiji replied indignantly.

"Mada mada dane Eiji-san."

_

* * *

_Song: Hoshizora no Waltz (Waltz of the Starry Sky) by Minami Kuribayashi 

Yay! It's done! I think there's one more chapter left before it ends...


	12. The Wedding

This is the last chapter... enjoyz...  
-Lynn-

disclaimer: i don't own pot**

* * *

**

**The Joy of Love**

Chapter 12: The Wedding

_A year later_

"Kyaa! Sa-chan, you look gorgeous!"

"Tomo-chan, please keep your voice down." Sakuno tried to calm her hyperactive.

It was her wedding day. Fuji had proposed to her a few months after they started dating and she had accepted.

She was getting ready and had put on her wedding dress. Her dress was a full A-line gown with a sweetheart neckline by accented with a vintage-inspired, short sleeved lace overlay and lady like fitted waist. She had also put on the jewelry set given by Fuji. Tomoka was helping her to put on make up. "There. All done," Tomoka said.

She looks at herself in the mirror and tried to calm her nerves. Today is the day she will become Fuji Sakuno.

'I wonder what Ryo-chan is up to,' Sakuno thought to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nya Ryo-chan! Stay still or else I can't put on your bow properly." Eiji had been trying to make Ryoki stay still for the last few minutes and was beginning to get frustrated.

Ryoki had matching black tuxedos with Fuji except that he was wearing a bow instead of a tie.

"Oishi! Look at Ryo-chan! He doesn't want to stay still!" Eiji wailed as he ran to his friend for help. Oishi patted Eiji's back to stop his wailing.

"Come Ryoki. I'll put on your bow for you." Fuji took the bowtie from Eiji.

"Hai." Ryoki said and kept still while Fuji put on the bow for him. A cry of "Not fair" was heard from Eiji.

"It's time for the ceremony everyone." Momo called out to the people in the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuji stood at the altar waiting for Sakuno to come through the door. Soon, he heard the music playing and the bridesmaids entered first. Soon after, Sakuno appeared, accompanied by Tezuka who was the most suitable to walk her down the aisle.

Fuji was stunned when he saw Sakuno. She was wearing the gift he gave her. She looks great in her dress. He couldn't see her face properly as it was covered by the veil but he knows that she probably has a smile on. Sakuno took her place next to Fuji.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you, Fuji Syuusuke, take this woman, Ryuzaki Sakuno, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping your solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you, Ryuzaki Sakuno, take this man, Fuji Syuusuke, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping your solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

They exchanged their rings and the guests clapped.

"I now pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Fuji slowly lifts up Sakuno's veil and gave her a quick, passionate kiss. They heard cheers and congratulations all around. Ryoki ran up to them and gave them a big hug. He turned to Fuji and said," So I guess I can call you otousan now." He grinned at Fuji.

The three of them make a picture perfect family.

_'Being in love is a wonderful feeling,  
but being loved and appreciated in return  
can be the most wonderful experience  
that can happen to your life'_

The End

* * *

It's finally the end... tanx to those who had reviewed and those who had given me ideas... U guys rox... i had a great time writing this fic... Tanx again everyone... i'll write again if any ideas come to mind... don't forget to R&R... Adieu... 


End file.
